1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to an array substrate and the manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely adopted. Corresponding voltages of pixel electrodes are usually controlled by TFTs on the array substrate so as to control the alignment of the liquid crystals and to correspondingly display. Regarding conventional manufacturing process of the array substrates, as the structure of the array substrate is complicated, usually, five or four masks have to be adopted to perform the etching process.
However, as the number of the masks involved with the manufacturing process of the array substrates is great, the manufacturing process is long, which increases the manufacturing cost.